Gentlemen Type
by KaeChan98
Summary: An old friend of Haruhi's who she hasn't seen in a long time enrolls at Ouran to surprise her. Kaito seems to be good friends with Haruhi and knows alot about the Host Club. But is there more to him then meets the eye? Mori/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ouran fanfic, for any dreams or flashbacks will be in italic and in third person, the point of view will be changing throughout the story. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club just my OCs in this story. Also for ~Normal POV~ It's going to be the OC's POV.**

Chapter One

_"Are we there yet?" two voices chimed._

_ The two who had asked that were two twins with chin length green hair and light amber eyes. They were around the age four. The twins were a boy and girl; they were both dressed in the same attire like some twins when they are young. They both dressed in suit like attire, though the girl's had a longer coattail. They both seemed restless for they were going to their first piano recital. They looked at their parents, a woman with long green hair and light blue eyes and a man with black hair and light amber eyes. They were riding in a limo so they were seated across from their parents, who looked up at them as they asked the same question for the third time and their faces showed amusement_

_. "Not yet, almost," their father chuckled as the two pouted slightly._

"_But father, you've said that twice already," the girl stated as her brother nodded his head in agreement._

"_Yuki's right, do you know exactly how long father?" her brother chimed in right after his sister._

"_In about five minutes or so then we'll be there alright, Yuki, Kaito?"_

"_Yes," the two giggled having finally got a legitimate answer from their father._

"_I can't wait until we tell Haruhi how our recital goes," Kaito told his sister who was nodded in response._

"_That's right, your new friend that's a commoner right?" asked their mother._

"_Yeah," replied Kaito. _

_Their parent's smiled but as Kaito turned to look at his sister, he saw her looking out the window with wide eyes. _

"_Yuki what's-" Kaito was cut off as a shrieking sound was heard and glass broke as the limo was suddenly hit where they were seated by another car, he quickly wrapped his arms around his sister.._

~Normal POV~

My eyes snapped open as I jerked forward breathing heavily. Again I had that flashback dream. It was not one of my favorites, in fact for me it was a nightmare. As I calmed down my breathing I looked over to the clock that was on one of the two nightstands that were placed on each side of my bed. It read 6:30 a.m. It was time that I get up to get ready to go to my new school, the prestigious Ouran Academy. I got up from bed and walked over to my closet to bring out the school's uniform. It was a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe. The uniform was of the boy's.

I was happy that I was going to Ouran Academy because my best friend, Haruhi Fujioka is going there on a scholarship. I hadn't seen her since she started middle school and I had moved, but now I was back and I back and I could surprise Haruhi. We had kept in contact and she had told me all about her friends belonging to the Host Club where she works as a host in order to pay off her ¥8,000,000 debt because she had broken a very valuable vase. There were six other members of the host club, each of there names I recognized immediately. Tamaki Souh, whose father is the Chairman of Ouran Academy, Kyoya Ootori, whose family business deals with medicine and also owns many hospitals, he is the third son and also has an older sister, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, whose mother is a fashion designer with her own company, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, who was first place in the national martial arts, and Takashi Morinozuka, the national kendo champion. She had told me about all the things that the Host Club does like dressing up in different costumes for different themes everyday.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and ate my breakfast before walking out of the house and climbing into the limo that was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I stared out of the window as I imagined Haruhi's face when she sees me. She'll be so happy, for as it turns out, I will also be in the same class as her. Soon the limo stopped in front of the gates to Ouran Academy. I took a deep breath before stepping out of my limo.

~Nobody's POV~

Some people turned their heads to a limo as a green haired boy stepped out of it. The girls blushed as they looked at the green haired boy, for to them, he somewhat resembled the Host Club's Hitachiin twins. Because the boy's hair was styled in a similar fashion, though not as spiky, and along with face framing bangs, there was also a small section that fell in between their eyes, which were light amber. As he passed the students, the girl's blushed even more as he gave them a small smile along with a 'hello'. The girl's whispered amongst themselves saying how cute he looked and how he would fit in with the Host Club.

The green haired boy stepped through the front door and looked around at the interior with slight awe. Not knowing his way around, he walked over to one of the nearby girls and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me where the office is?" he asked his voice rather soft and gentle.

The girl blushed as she turned to look at who had tapped her on the shoulder, and stuttered as she gave him the directions. He thanked her before passing her and her friends, he could hear them giggle and talk about him as he walked to the office. Upon arriving there, he walked over to the secretary's desk, a slightly older woman sat there going over things on the computer. She looked up as he walked over to her desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm the new student,"

She turned to the filing cabinet next to her and looked through the folders before pulling out a paper, "Kaito Kimikoto correct?"

"Yes,"

The secretary handed Kaito the paper and he looked over it, it was his schedule. He thanked her before walking out of the office in search for his classroom 1-A.

~Twin's POV~

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into their classroom. They had heard that they were to get a new student starting today. It was a boy by how the girls were already talking about seeing a new boy who had arrived earlier. They hadn't been able to see him, but by how the girls were acting, they thought that he must be someone who caught their attention. Kaoru and Hikaru took their usual seats on both sides of Haruhi's.

"Haruhi have you heard of the new student?" they asked.

"We're supposed to get a new student?" she asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

Before Haruhi got to ask anything else, the teacher came in and told them to take their seats.

"Today we have a new student, make sure to make him feel welcome," the teacher motioned for the new student who was at the door to come in.

The door opened and the new boy stepped in. The twins were raised their eyebrow as they saw the new kid, he had green hair that was in a similar style to theirs but not as spiky and the bangs were parted differently. He had light amber eyes; he stepped forward and bowed to the class. He opened his mouth to introduce himself but was interrupted as Haruhi suddenly got up from her seat and looked at the new student shocked.

"Kaito?"

And that's chapter one, please tell me what you think, but please no flames. I'm not going to update again until I get at least five reviews. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long D: I have had major writer's block and been busy with school. Anyway I have had some time finally so I got to write this chapter. But anyway thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts that means a lot to me. :D But anyway I will try and update this story whenever I can. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of the Gentlemen Type. Oh but as a quick request from you all I don't think that the Gentlemen Type really fits Kaito and I would really appreciate it if along with your reviews you could suggest what Kaito's type could be by how he hosts. Ok now please enjoy and I apologize if some of them are OOC~**

~Twin's POV~

The twins' eyes narrowed slightly as they watched Kaito smirk slightly at Haruhi's outburst. Haruhi stuttered an apology and sat down now allowing Kaito to finish his introduction.

"As Haruhi said, my name is Kaito. Kaito Kimikoto…It's a pleasure to meet you," his voice was soft and gentle but still loud enough to be heard.

He bowed slightly before walking to the only vacant seat, the one in front of Haruhi. They glared daggers as he walked past his seat and gave Haruhi a quick hug before sitting down at his seat. Girls all around the room squealed slightly and whispered quietly among themselves.

"Kaito is so cool,"

"Do you think they're childhood friends?"

"Kyaa they're so cute together,"

"Do you think he'll join the Host Club?"

"I would so request him if he was,"

Hikaru and Kaoru only glared more at the green haired boy's head. They already didn't like him. He was not going to take their Haruhi away from them, friend of hers or not.

~Normal POV~

I felt the intense glares coming from the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru who sat on opposite sides of Haruhi. They had glared at me nonstop all throughout the day. During lunch, they had dragged Haruhi off with them before she could approach me. I got the vibe that they didn't like me the moment Haruhi shouted my name. They were either also very protective or a tad bit possessive over my friend. During lunch for me I answered questions from girls who were curious about me. They were rather simple questions about things that I liked and things I liked to do out of school. They surprisingly didn't question my relationship with Haruhi. However they did ask me if I was planning on joining the Host Club. I said I didn't know, but I did want to so I could spend time with Haruhi. And now classes were over and I once again watched while Haruhi was dragged away in a rush by the twins. No doubt to the Host Club in order to keep her away from me. I sighed as I collected my things and stepped out of the classroom. I might as well go find the Host Club now.

~Nobody's POV~

The doors to music room three burst open and Hikaru and Kaoru came in dragging in a protesting Haruhi.

"Guys stop it!" she yelled as they entered.

"Unhand my daughter you demons," "Yes milord," the twins snickered letting go of Haruhi and Tamaki hugged her spinning her around.

"Senpai let me go!" she was suddenly pulled from Tamaki's grasp and set down by Mori, "Thank you Mori-Senpai,"

"Ah," he responded quietly.

"Haruhi, there are rumors going around that the new student has history with you," Kyoya stated his glasses shining slightly.

"You mean Kaito?"

Kyoya nodded but before he could say anything else the doors slowly opened and they watched as Kaito stepped into the room. His eyes fell on Haruhi and he smiled.

"Haruhi, I'm happy to see you're doing alright since I last saw you," he said with a small smile on his face.

Haruhi smiled too and walked over to Kaito and gave him a hug in which he returned it. Kaito let her go but still kept an arm around her waist and Haruhi didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Tamaki was about to say something but the door was once again opened. Squeals of girls filled the room and they were already saying things.

"Kyaa! Look at Haruhi and Kaito,"

"Are they together?"

"Is he Haruhi's boyfriend?"

"Is Kaito apart of the Host Club now?"

"That would be so awesome if he was,"

"I would request him if he was!"

"Me too!"

As these comments went on, the rest of the Host Club glanced between Kaito and Haruhi. Kyoya suddenly cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Kaito," the boy in turn tilted his head slightly, "Would you be interested in joining the Host Club?"

"That's why I came here. I'd like to," Kaito paused, "If it's alright with the king," he looked at Tamaki as he said that.

With that said Tamaki pulled all the members (Haruhi included) to the back leaving Kaito with the girls.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Tamaki.

"I say we don't," replied Hikaru.

"We already have enough members," added Kaoru.

"Come on guys, that isn't fair," stated Haruhi with a slight hint of irritation on her face.

"But Kai-Chan is doing good even if he's not in the club," Hunny said as he glanced over at Kaito who was doing well at keeping the girls preoccupied.

"Ah," Mori nodded in agreement.

"We could always see what he can do to keep the customers attention," added Kyoya.

"Then that's what we'll do," stated Tamaki before walking over to the girls and Kaito, "We will consider you joining but I would like to see how your host abilities are,"

"Yes Tamaki-Senpai," Kaito nodded and the hosts and their designators took their places at their tables.

"Kaito you should join Haruhi," said one of Haruhi's customers blushing.

Kaito smiled softly at the girl and looked at Haruhi who nodded. He walked over and sat next to Haruhi and the girls blushed even more.

"Are you two together?" asked a light brown haired girl with glasses.

Kaito glanced at Haruhi and smirked slightly before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, "That's right. Haruhi is with me," girls nearby squealed as Kaito lightly kissed Haruhi's cheek making her blush.

"Kaito!" exclaimed Haruhi, her face a bright red and the other girls gathered around at the sight.

~With the rest of the Host Club~

The others watched as the rest of the girls crowded around Haruhi and Kaito. Tamaki's grip on the couch he was sitting on tightened the tiniest bit before he went over to Kyoya.

"Mommy that boy is going to take our daughter away," he whined.

Hikaru nodded in agreement and so did Kaoru. Kyoya chose to ignore this as did Hunny and Mori as they watched and listened to the group not to far away from them.

"So why did you transfer here Kaito-Kun?"

"Because I missed my little Haru-Chan terribly and if I hadn't I would never have had the chance to meet you lovely ladies," he said making the girls blush even more then before.

"How long have you known each other Haruhi?"

"I've known Kaito since we were kids. We've been best friends ever since," replied Haruhi with a smile.

Kaito-Kun, I head you say that you play the piano," Tamaki's attention went to Kaito as this was said.

Kaito seemed to tense right as the words left the girl's mouth but he quickly recovered, "Yes, it's a hobby of mine," he stated softly.

"Could you play something for us?"

"Well…" Kaito hesitated.

"You should Kaito, I haven't heard you play in a long time," Haruhi encouraged lightly.

Kaito nodded and turned to where Tamaki was, "May I use the piano?"

Tamaki was curious to hear the boy play and nodded and showed Kaito over to the piano and uncovered it. Kaito thanked him and sat down and tenderly passed a hand over the keys. Kaito closed his eyes and began to play.

The melody started out soft and bore a slight sad tone to it. Kaito's hands glided across the keys expertly and his fingers lightly pressed down on the keys. The tune picked up and the song seemed to brighten up as he added chords into it. It harmonized perfectly and even brought a few tears to Kaito's eyes closed eyes showing that the song he was playing possibly had some sentimental value to it. He slowly opened his eyes as his playing grew softer and stopped.

Applause erupted from the entire room and a few girls cheered. Kaito quickly rubbed his eyes before standing and taking a bow.

"That was amazing Kai-Chan," exclaimed Hunny as he hugged Kaito around his waist.

"Thank you Hunny-Senpai," he thanked a bit quieter then usual.

"My apologies ladies but the Host Club is to now close," stated Kyoya and the girls left and he turned to Kaito, "Splendid job Kaito,"

"Thanks,"

"Well Tamaki?" asked Kyoya turning to the Host Club King.

"Kaito, welcome to the Host Club," he announced.

Kaito smiled lightly and looked at Haruhi who had a saddened look in her eyes looking at Kaito with a look of understanding.

Haruhi's POV

As Haruhi looked at Kaito play she immediately recognized what was being played. The song was a tribute to Kaito the day of his death. And now right there sitting was the one who was forced to take his place. It was his twin sister; Yuki Kimikoto.

**Alright that is chapter two! I wanted to put kind of a shocking ending and when my friends read this they were shocked so I thought I got the right ending I wanted for this chapter. Playing as Kaito is his twin sister Yuki. Please put with your reviews what you think Kaito's type should be. (I will only refer to Kaito as Yuki when she is dressed like a girl or when the Host Club finds out, Im still not sure when to do that) Please no flames! And I will update as soon as I can. **


End file.
